


There I find you marked in constellation

by Foolish_Moon



Category: My Time At Portia (Video Game)
Genre: Bisexual Gust in a f/m romance? more likely than you think, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 10:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20833859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foolish_Moon/pseuds/Foolish_Moon
Summary: Gust was no stranger to love.When he was but a child, he was a first-hand witness of the affection between his parents everyday.Then his mother gave birth and everything fell apart.----A story in which Gust relearns the meaning of love while getting lost in the depth of her eyes. (Twoshot)





	There I find you marked in constellation

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick heads up! Linda here is based on my builder's design and not the official design by the game.  
Anyway, thank you for being interested and enjoy <3

Gust was no stranger to love. 

When he was but a child, he was a first-hand witness of the affection between his parents everyday. 

He had seen how utterly devoted his father was to his mother, how he crossed oceans and survived a war for her. He had also recognized the warm smile his mother saved only for his father, the never-ending support she had for her husband and all his ambitions, no matter how crazy they may seem most of the time. 

Gust was no older than five years old but he knew love when he saw it. And he saw it everyday, in the four corners of his home, in the way his parents quietly leaned on each other in the middle of the night, just relishing each other’s company when they thought no one was looking. 

Theirs was devotion so deep that he felt how real it was even though he knew nothing of love.

And of course the love between his parents extended to him tenfold. His mother fondly called him “My little golden boy,” to which Gust argued that his hair isn’t fully blonde, there were strands of amber in parts of it, after all. But his mother only chuckled as she stroked it. His father, though certainly very busy, always made time to play with him when he got home and bought him books about the buildings and wonders of the old world, before the time of darkness. And when the weekends came, his family, along with uncle Russo who dropped by occasionally, would eat dinner together, talk about their week and just laugh. 

And that, Gust thought, was love. 

“She’s almost here.” Gust heard his mother whisper to Gale one night as she stroked her bump lovingly. 

“I’d ask how do you know she’s a girl but I know better than question your motherly instincts.” He whispered back with a light tone of teasing. 

“Very smart of you,” Liza giggled. His father held the hand on her stomach as well, gently caressing both of them as the husband and wife sat on a shared settee. 

“She’s gonna have your eyes and your hair, dear. I just know it,” she added. 

“But I hope she looks like you, love.” 

Gust exited the scene then, knowing that what’s taking place was intimate and was solely for the two of them to share. 

Then his mother gave birth and everything fell apart. 

It was a stormy night then, you could hear the thunder rocking the houses and the lightning painting the dark walls of their home stark white. There was a gut-wrenching scream and Gust knew something was _very_ wrong. 

His last memory of his mom is her stroking his golden hair one last time, “My dear, take care of her, I love you,” She struggled to let out, the light behind her eyes slowly dimming. In the midst of the cries of Ginger in Gale’s arms, the beautiful woman let out her final breath. Gust was only seven years old. 

The death of his mother was a shock to Portia. Everyone adored her, all the town folks grieved for her. But the pain in his father’s face was the hardest of it all. 

Uncle Russo moved in with them and helped Gale take care of the children. There were nights when Ginger just cried nonstop, the shrieking piercing through the walls of their house. And he saw his father’s face then, so hollow and distressed. He cooed the baby to sleep and doted on her but the smile on his face whenever Ginger slept in his arms was always so bittersweet. 

One evening, when he thought every one was asleep and Gust couldn’t, he walked into his father weeping his heart out by the hearth in the midst of darkness, clutching a gold band in his fists. 

“Liza, it’s so hard,” only the crackling of the flame and his silent pleas were heard.  


“She looks so much like you. I can’t look at her without remembering you,” he sobbed quietly. 

“My love, how can I be both a father and mother to the two of them? I don’t even know where to start.” 

Gust didn’t go to him. Just like before, the scene was only for the two of them. 

Only this time, his father was alone.

Ginger does look like their mother, Gust decided as he watched the toddler follow him around their house. Even though she has the hair and the eyes of their father, her face and demeanor was certainly their mother’s. 

But _no_, their mother was not there anymore. The only thing left was icy bitterness. _She _was the reason why his mother is gone, _she_ was the reason why his father cries alone at night. And for the few years they lived together, he can’t look at his sister without seeing the face of their mother, without feeling the slight disdain in his veins. 

Ginger tried her best to talk to him, but Gust remained distant, unapproachable, quiet. Even Gale couldn’t communicate well with his son, not knowing what to say whenever they talked and Gust would always cut the conversation short. 

So when he asked if he could move to Atara to study and prepare for an architecture degree, Gale, although reluctant, allowed him to leave and have his space. He was only fifteen, then. 

Far away he went. Gale sent him letters regularly, and Gust replied to most of them in a very distant manner but at least he did, his father thought. In the three years he was away, Gust never went home. 

But on the fourth year, Gust received a missive from his father out of their usual patterns of letters. Upon opening it, the message it said instantly drained all the contempt he carried for his sister. 

Ginger was just walking outside one sunny day when she suddenly collapsed. They thought it was only because of the heat but it wasn’t. They sent for a doctor especially for her but there was no improvement in her condition. The doctor told them gravely that although he’s done everything he could, nothing helped.

Realization came to Gust all too swiftly. He’d been wrong. Well, he had long realized that he was wrong to blame his sister for everything, yet he continued doing it anyway, his pride too high to admit his mistake. But now… 

_“Take care of her, I love you.” _

His mother’s final words to him echoed in his head. How disgraceful he had been to the love his mother taught him. His mother sacrificed her life to bring his sister into this world and trusted him to love Ginger in her place yet he’s been nothing but scornful, always putting his feelings first. What a foolish and selfish man he’s become. 

And now, he was gonna lose his sister like he lost his mother. 

The young man finished his studies faster than what was expected of him and went back to Portia the following year. When he stepped back into his childhood town, he was now a different man. 

And he now owned a pig, much to everyone’s utter shock. 

Gust doted on his sister in his own, quiet way, much to Ginger and Gale’s surprise and glee. As a family, they were closer than before and when Gale asked what his plans were after studying architecture, fearing he would leave them once more, Albert arrived in the small town. With the help of Gale’s connections, A&G Construction was officially operational in just a few weeks. 

Gust, albeit slowly, was learning how to be a better brother and a better son for his family, of loving them like how his mother did. 

And at it’s very core, maybe that’s what love truly is; family. 

One time, when he was visiting his dad at his office for a certain project, he caught him staring at the huge portrait of his wife. The portrait was beautifully done, painted just a few weeks before she got pregnant with his sister and it caught the gentle gaze that’s always in her eyes.Gale’s hands were casually behind him, the golden band still held by his fingers. And Gust felt it. 

Even after all these years, there was longing in his father’s stance, and raw pain in the corner of his eyes. 

No, Gust was no stranger to love. But that kind of love, the love that tormentedand will torment his father for years, was now a stranger to Gust.

* * *

“What a pretty girl!” Albert exclaimed right after the builder left their office as he walked toward his friend. “I mean, she’s a little on the short and petite side even though I like my women fuller but she’s definitely a contender.” 

Gust continued with his sketch of the Azula Project, the first draft was crumpled right after he finished it. It was usual for his friend to gush about a woman or two so Gust just ignored him. He squinted at his work, adding tiny details carefully. This would have been easier if his blasted lamp did not went missing.

“Mate, did you even look at her?” His friend insisted, handing papers to be signed. 

“I didn’t have any reason to.” He simply said then grabbed his pen and swiftly wrote his signature, a very complicated and deliberate letter G. 

“Ugh, this is why you’re single!” Albert groaned as he got the papers back, frustrated with his friend’s nonchalance on his favorite subject; women. “The girls adore your face and style, mate. But you need to make an effort.” 

“Who said I wanted to be in a relationship, anyway? I’m fine alone.” Not when that kind of love caused pain to his father even to this day. 

The brunet stared at his friend, trying to decipher his words. He knew something was there behind that indifferent facade. However, as much as he wanted to help his friend, he can’t do anything if Gust didn’t want help in the first place. 

“Fine, but we’re only young once. I don’t want you to grow old without even experiencing women.” 

Gust turned his head and stared at his friend flatly, daring him to say what he said again. Albert coughed.

“Oh, yeah. My bad.” 

Their Atara days were… an adventure, to say the least. Easy to say that Atara residents found Gust’s feminine features attractive and his standoffish nature was nothing but a challenge. And, well, even though Gust wasn’t interested, he didn’t unwelcome the attention at all. Not when he just entered adulthood then. A healthy young man surrounded by pleasant-looking men and women? _Why not._

“Gust,” The shorter man sighed, walking back to his own desk. “I just want you to try. Who wouldn’t want to see their best friend be happy and in love?” 

Gust looked down at his pet pig, QQ, sleeping soundly by his feet. He patted his big head, contemplating. 

Wasn’t he happy right now? He’s got a pretty great income and his career is doing well, their company is steady in its projects, and his town is flourishing. Ginger’s health is still not getting better but it isn’t getting worse either so that’s good, too. 

He’s got everything he needs and he was safely comfortable, isn’t that enough reason to be happy? 

“I’m fine, Albert, really.” He conceded, knowing that his friend is just trying to encourage him in his own, women-loving way. The brunet snickered.

“Who knows, maybe she’s your type.” 

▰▰▰ 

She definitely wasn’t his type. 

Gust didn’t even know he had a type and even right now, he wasn’t sure what it was. But it definitely wasn’t her. 

The new builder, who he learned was named Linda, had chestnut hair styled into a slightly longer than usual pixie cut and she wore a sportswear shirt and uniform skirt, dirtied boots, and a satchel full of materials Gust would never touch in his lifetime. (animal mucus _ugh_) 

And she was covered in the deadly combination of dirt, dust, and soot. He cringed inwardly, wanting to get as far from her as possible. 

“You must be Gust!” Her lilting voice said enthusiastically. She is pretty, Gust can give her that, with her slightly fair skin and deep, blue eyes. Her cheeks were red and her hair was like a bird’s nest, probably messed up from running around. “Your father asked me to give the materials to you instead since I can’t find Albert around.” She grabbed a bag where he could hear clanking of metals as she moved it towards him. “Fifteen Iron bars on the dot.” 

He reluctantly grabbed the bag, carefully avoiding her hands and the dust it came with. 

“‘How much do we owe you?” 

“Oh, wait.” Linda scooped something out of her pocket, a folded paper Gust assumed was the posting. “Hmm, Mr. Albert wrote here 250 Gols.” 

_That’s massively underpriced_, Gust thought as he went over to their cashbox for the money. _But that’s none of my business. _He grabbed 400 Gols then walked back to her, putting the money on the table just so he wouldn’t need to get near her hands again. Whether she was offended by that or not, she didn’t show any signs at all. She counted the Gols, her eyes blinking. 

“I think you gave too much.” She said looking up, her being more than a foot shorter than him, a big difference to the model-like people in Atara. She felt like a child beside him. 

“Just keep it.” 

“Oh, okay. Thank you very much!” She beamed at him and stretched her hand towards him, “It’s nice to finally officially meet you, by the way. Your father told me so many things about you.”

_Officially? Have we seen each other before? _

Gust stared at the dirtied, gloved hand in front of him, surer than ever that she was definitely not his type. Linda blinked when he refused to hold her hand then looked at it. She quickly took it back and hid it behind her.

“S-sorry about that.” An awkward silence, Linda looking down and Gust just staring at her. “I- I’ll go first then. Um, can you tell Albert I stopped by?”

He just nodded and walked away, going back to his drawing desk. Gust waited for the light footsteps to exit the door, a sturdy thud signaling its close. He didn’t understand how Albert was so fascinated by her, she was just a short and dirty country bumpkin. Nothing special about her.

He reminisced about his quick flings in Atara, the kind of people he actually found pleasant enough to give a few hours of his life to; from exotic beauties to matured gentlemen, or maybe even a mixture of both (Still, they weren’t his type.) He was no flirt like Albert but he did enjoy and appreciate the contours of their faces and the shape of their waists, like how he would with any building or structures. Gust was an artist above all else, anyway. So no, nothing was special about this little builder named Linda who the town seemed to consider in high regard.

Then Gust realized it wasn’t worth thinking over, he really doesn’t care.

▰▰▰ 

But maybe he was curious. 

They were at The Round Table, sitting by the bar area as Django wiped glasses. The blonde man casually listened to the conversation between Albert and Arlo as the latter retells the events of the Bandirat Prince in the Amber Island Cave, about how the small builder took them all down on her own. How can a little girl like her fight monsters like that? 

“The moment she exited the cave, I knew that she was no ordinary girl. I mean, come on, she took down the Bandirat Prince and finished every other monster in that cave on her own. We double checked the area and no one was left.” Arlo took a swig of his drink, enthusiastically saying the tale. “She said that she was just fixing a power generator inside and got trapped in.”

“Was she hurt?” Albert asked, intent on knowing every detail. 

“Maybe a few scratches here or there but she seemed okay. We still made her go straight to Doctor Xu anyway so I’m sure she’s fine.”

And right on cue, the little builder entered the restaurant with a huge pack behind her, items clanking with every step. She went straight to Emily and her friends and upon greeting them, pulled out a bucket from her pack. 

“Oh my bucket! Thank you, thank you, thank you!” The farm girl stood up in glee and put her arms around the shorter girl. The men watched curiously, the subject of their conversation right there. Gust could see the small scratches on the side of her cheek, her neck, and her hands. She also had a small bandage on the side of her forehead but other than that, she looked fine. 

“I just saw it on my way through the cave and I remembered you talking about how you lost something.” Linda responded as she got squished within the taller woman’s arm. “It was no problem at all.” Gust recognized the gentle lilt in her voice again. 

“The fact that you even remembered me when you were fighting those monsters and must have been so scared,” Emily said as she smiled at the littler woman. “You are so brave.” There was a small blush on the builder’s face, she was trying to shrug it off but he knew that the builder was definitely touched. 

Before Gust realized it, she was on her way towards him, pulling the huge pack behind her. He blinked at the blue, metallic object in her hands. It was filthy. It was his lamp. 

“I believe this is yours?” Linda shyly nudged towards him and the blonde man just stared. 

“It’s dirty.” He replied in a matter-of-factly tone that Albert, who recognized that tone quite well, knew it wasn’t gonna end great. 

“I have no need for it anymore.” 

“O-oh.” 

An awkward silence ensued, the people around the scene feeling the embarrassment of the builder even though they all knew she did nothing. 

“Hey, mate,” Albert chided in. “I’m sure it’ll be okay after you clean it.” 

“She can throw it away if she wants, I don’t care for it anymore.” He took a final sip of his drink before pushing himself off his stool. “I’m gonna go, Albert. I have to meet up with Ginger.” 

Once the blonde exited the place, the people let out a unified grunt. Emily and Antoine patted the builder and Mei was struggling against Erwa’s arms, the latter trying to prevent her from chasing down the blunt guy and strangling him to death. “That insolent, ill-mannered, ungrateful jerk! Let me go, Erwa! Linda’s been helping the town without asking for anything in return and he acts like that!?” Mei exclaimed, trying to get away. “Just because he’s good-looking, talented, and has great hair doesn’t give him the right to act like that!” 

“It kinda does,” Sonia commented, “But that doesn’t mean he should.” 

Linda put the lamp back in her pack, staring at it, thinking that maybe she’d understand its owner’s thoughts if she looked at it long enough. “Thank you guys, but I’m alright.” 

“In my son’s place, I ask for forgiveness.” The mayor, who was watching the whole time from the other side of the room, went to the builder, grabbing her arm and squeezing it as sorry. “Gust has always been quiet and kept to himself. But ever since…” He trailed off, shifting his glance away from everyone before looking back at her. “He’s become like that. It’s my fault as a father, I -“ 

Linda patted down his hand on her arm. “It’s not your fault, mayor.”

“Yeah! He’s old enough to know how to act right!” Mei, who finally calmed down and just decided to cross her arms, said. 

“Yeah, I’m sorry too.” Albert muttered as he sighed thinking about his friend. 

The builder glanced at the door Gust went through, thinking of the mayor’s words. _Ever since what?_

* * *

It’s been many weeks since Linda moved to Portia from Barnarock and she decided that that was the best decision she’s ever done in her life. Before the big move, she’s had her doubts of whether she was doing the right thing. But now, she knew she did. 

Portia was beautiful. It was breathing life with the plains of the hills and the trees standing proud everywhere along with the herbivore animals grazing around them. There’s always new secrets to be discovered, hidden places to be seen. Linda wasn’t sure if magic’s real but she could feel something akin to it in every changing season, in every passing sunrise and sunset. 

Portia was limitless.

_And the people,_ Linda thought. The people were easily the best part of the little frontier town. People of different backgrounds coming together to accept her and make her feel welcome, to make her feel like she belonged. She never felt that in Barnarock, the bare wasteland of rocks felt cold even under the sun. 

The builder entered her house, the small rustic cottage all patched up and now somehow feels like a home. She looked into her wooden storage, checking if she’s got enough of the materials she needed to renovate her house and upgrade it. Gols weren’t a problem, not when she just got paid for the Dee-Dee vehicles commission and is now almost done with the Dee-Dee stops. Linda smiled as she closed her storage, taking a mental note to visit Albert next week. Then she remembered Gust and his stupid blasted lamp. 

She sighed as she lifted the lamp out of her pack and just looked at it. She can probably clean it with water and the extra soap she made for a commission. Then maybe she can wax it after to make it shiny, remembering what Mei said about Gust using it on his hair. 

“Ugh, that guy.” The small girl whined bitterly, recalling the scene at the Round Table a few nights before. People kept telling her that she was too kind to let him off easily like that but Linda was no saint. Of course she was annoyed as hell. She wanted to punch his pretty little face along with Mei but she knew nothing good would come out of it. And what’s the point of pleasing a single citizen when the other people already loved her and she loved them back as well? A single thorny rose in the garden shouldn’t matter when she’s surrounded by glorious tulips and orchids. 

_‘Speaking of roses..’_ Linda turned her head to the window and looked at the moon, suddenly remembering a very important meeting. She changed into cleaner clothes and washed her face before racing to the door. 

▰▰▰ 

“Ginger!” The shorter girl called out to the red haired woman under the tree, sitting on the wooden bench which happened to be their designated meeting place. 

“Good evening, Linda.” Her friend replied back with that angelic smile of hers. Linda was close to most of the town’s residents, some were already personal favorites, but Ginger? Ginger was special. In the midst of Portia’s vivacity, there was Ginger and her calming soul. And Linda considered herself fortunate to be considered her best friend. If by some miracle Linda would suddenly gain a sister, she’d wish it was Ginger.

She met Ginger one night when she was still exploring the lands, curious at the weird sight of her and a sleeping guy by the river bank. They clicked right away, the friendship already forming roots then. Her brother, the guy besides her, groggily told them off when their conversation got noisy then fell back asleep right after Linda left the two siblings be. That was her first ever encounter with Gust and it was no surprise he couldn’t remember her at all. 

“How are you tonight, Ginger?” 

“Absolutely excited since my friend’s about to tell me all the details about her recent adventure,” She scooted over to let the brunette sit beside her. “I heard the gist of it from my dad but I think your version might be a tad bit better.” 

Linda grinned and stretched her legs out in front of them, “Aren’t you going to ask how my injuries are first?” 

“Hmm, you’re fine,” She giggled and held her hand, “You’re the strongest person I know.” 

_No, you are. _Linda responded inwardly, thinking about her friend’s frail condition. But she knew that Ginger was not in the mood to be reminded of her illness right now. So she bit back her tongue and settled for a grin. “Okay, fine. Here’s how everything started…” 

▰▰▰ 

Gust was frustrated. The third draft for the Azula Project was crumpled on the side of his desk. In front of him was a blank piece of paper. He was working overtime for this, the deadline for the proposal was uncomfortably close. All his previous drafts felt lacking. He thought the last one would be perfect but as his hand gradually finessed his sketches, every line closer to finishing it made the design look inadequate. 

He groaned as he stood up, stretching his arms and back, turning to look at the clock, a snoring QQ beneath it. He wasn’t able to accompany Ginger tonight because of this stupid project. His sister told him that she was just meeting a friend at the Central plaza. It’s fifteen minutes before midnight and it’s time to fetch her, Gust decided. It was too dangerous for her to walk back alone. 

Walking through Portia at night felt good for his tired mind, almost therapeutic. Gust determined that taking the longer, scenic route was the right choice. As he walked closer to the large tree in the middle of the plaza, he spotted his sister’s bright red hair in the distance. And in front of her was a smaller brunette who was… he narrowed his eyes. Acting? 

The girl was dramatically fighting nothing with an imaginary sword. She was playing the roles of both the assailant and hero, rapidly switching sides with every line. 

“By this time, I’ve depleted all my snake berries and herbs.” 

Gust recognized the upward tone of the voice. Of course it’s the builder. 

“No way,” Ginger muttered, horrified, engrossed in her friend’s theatrical storytelling. 

“I rushed towards him and gave him the final strike!” Linda ran towards Ginger and swung her nonexistent sword. “Then… down he went.” She switched to the Bandirat Prince role again, dramatically lying down the ground, gasping a ‘no’ to add more flair in her performance. 

“And it was finished.”

Ginger stood up then clapped her hands, happily exclaiming with a laugh, “Brava, Linda! Brava! You are amazing, Linda. How were you not horrified?” 

Linda sat up and smiled at her friend, good humor plastered on her features. “Oh, but I was!” Ginger helped her up, pulling her with both hands. “Then why didn’t you run away?” 

“I don’t know… I,” Linda looked pass the entrance of Portia, at the rolling hills and the vastness of the land illuminated by nothing but the brightness of the moon. “I just thought about the people here and their missing things. Knowing that I could help them if I defeat the Bandirat was enough to keep me focused. All of you have been nothing but nice to me, it’s the least I could do.” 

The sincerity in her voice suddenly made Gust feel like a total tool. He was not one to regret his words, but knowing how much she did to retrieve back all of their items put things into perspective. He should apologize, really, there were better ways to tell her that she could keep the blasted lamp, but he’s honestly lost on how to start saying sorry and - 

“Gust!” Ginger called, pleasantly surprised. The blonde man flinched as he shifted his gaze to his sister, startled. He heard the builder squeak silently besides her. 

“Is it midnight already? Time flies too quick.” She smiled at his brother and motioned him to come closer. Gust cautiously walked towards them, eyeing the builder then his sister. “Also, remember Linda from before? She’s been telling me about what happened in the cave at Amber Island with the Bandirat Prince and - what’s wrong?” 

The builder’s expression was ridiculous, Gust thought, as he stared at the gawking girl beside Ginger. It was almost funny, how her cheeks redden instantaneously and her rose lips twitching at the sides. 

“How long have you been there?” There was a sharp tone in her voice, an accusation unspoken. 

“I assure you, miss, that I just arrived. I don’t make habit of eavesdropping,” Gust replied cooly, which infuriated Linda more. “Ready to go home, Ginger?” 

“Oh, yes, but,” Ginger glanced at Linda, worry etched on her delicate features. “Will you be alright to go back home alone?”

“I’ll be fine,” Linda smiled reassuringly at her. The annoyance promptly melted away from her features, Gust noted. “You go home now, Ginger. It was lovely hanging out with you tonight, I’ll see you again. Maybe on Monday?” The two women squeezed each other’s hands. 

“Okay, Monday then.” 

Gust watched his sister’s pale face lighten with the excitement he only sees during the rare days she was allowed to go out when the sun was shining. Personally, he doesn’t care about the builder. But if her sheer friendship and presence made Ginger smile like that more often, he conceded to bearing her acquaintance acceptable. Also, he really should fix his mistake at The Round Table the last time. He still didn’t know how to start an apology but he guessed the first step was getting to talk to her alone. So Gust asked, 

“Why don’t you accompany us back then I’ll walk you home after?” 

“What?” Linda snapped her head to face him in sheer disbelief. “N-no thanks, you don’t have to!” The girl sputtered, shaking her head furiously. 

“I think that’s a great idea, Linda,” Ginger chimed in and grabbed her friend’s arm. “I won’t be worried and we’ll get to spend a little more time together.” 

“But you know you have nothing to be worried about, Ginger,” The brunette tried to give her a convincing grin. 

“Yeah, but don’t you want to walk me home?” The red head pouted with a jovial shimmer in her eyes that her big brother was very familiar with. Gust smirked slightly, if he himself can’t resist it, how on earth will the builder, with her very tender heart, even say no? 

“I can’t trouble your brother to walk me home.” _Oh, but she’s trying, _Gust thought amusingly. 

“Psh, he’ll be fine.” Ginger leaned her head closer to her ear, whispering, “He may not look like it, but he’s quite a fighter.” 

“But- Ginger, I..” 

Gust decided that that was his cue to start walking, Ginger had won.

▰▰▰ 

The architect was already walking ahead of them, seemingly deciding for the whole party. 

Linda truly wanted to grab his shoulders, shake out all the arrogance in his lean body cause _how dare he?_ If not for Ginger grabbing her arm, she would have already stomped her way to him, demanding him for, at the very least, courtesy. 

But the night was late, the peaceful silence of the town shouldn’t be intruded with invectives that will surely come out of her mouth. She decided that she’ll be the bigger person here, and if he had opted to not address what happened the other day, she just have to concede. 

_At least he’s a good brother,_ Linda admitted as he helped Ginger up the staircase beside the school en route to their home. He quietly offered his arm as the two friends continued to chatter to themselves and made no indication that he’ll further intrude in their conversation aside from his one question about whether or not Ginger had drank her medicine already. Which she did, before leaving home. 

The walk back seemed quicker because talking to your friends made time move faster. Unfair, really. Before Linda knew it, they were standing in front of Mayor Gale’s house and the girls were already saying their good nights.

Ginger gave Linda a very soft hug and squeezed her arms, a gentle smile on her pale face. “Thank you for indulging me, dear.” 

Linda felt her chest tighten. If walking back home alone with her insufferable brother was the price to pay for a little more time with Ginger, it was worth it. No one knows what’s the real state of Ginger’s health, whether or not it’s curable. Human life is so finite, and she’s aware of how people take time for granted. As much as Linda did not want to think about it, there was always the _possibility of_. 

“Anything for you,” and she meant it, with her whole heart, she meant it. 

She could feel Gust’s eyes carefully watching her but she bore it no mind. If she were to suffer his presence later, let her enjoy her best friend’s company first. 

“Gust,” Ginger called out, “be careful and take care of her, please.” 

He nodded and said, gently, “I will.” 

Linda could feel the warmth in her cheeks come back. There was something different in Gust’s demeanor whenever he’s with his sister, something tamer. Something frailer. A huge difference in his usual hauteur. 

Gust turned to her then asked, “Shall we?”

▰▰▰ 

The builder was indignantly pursing her lips but she nodded nonetheless. Gust thought it amusing, the way she puffed her cheeks as she sighed. 

“About the lamp,” Gust suddenly muttered a good few steps into their walk back to her workshop. The short girl looked at him in alarm, a blush creeping in her face. She probably didn’t expect him to broach the subject that soon in their walk.She probably did not expect him to broach the subject at all. A slight smirked played on his lips.

“I - I know already, you don’t want it,” she said to cut him off, a defiant tone in her voice. The builder looked up back at him, much like a child, petulant in her words. “I won’t force you to take it back.” 

“I was not about to ask for it back, anyway. Do let me finish first,” Gust said coolly. She blinked at him, frustration etching on her features. She was possibly just holding her tongue off. He could see the way her hands formed fists at her sides. 

“Let me repeat what I said back at the Round Table. I do not _need_ it anymore,” Gust was walking a few feet ahead so he turned back to her as she stepped down the last steps of the stairs towards the park. Gust fought the sudden urge to help her down. It was almost a reflex for him to look after someone since he started accompanying his sister in her nightly walks. Not that he thought the workshop owner needed help, he mused. 

Not when she took down a flock of Bandirats alone with that barely five feet height of hers. 

She gave him a wide eyed look, as if asking, _and so?_

“I already ordered a new one the day it went missing. There was no need for me to keep the old one.” 

Her foot stopped in its descend, a look of completed disbelief in her eyes. 

Usually, Gust was not one to laugh. However, he couldn’t fight back the small tiny forming in his lips. 

“Oh my god,” the small girl grunted as she dragged her face down with her hands. She was still a step before the ground but her head barely grazed his height. 

Gust will probably find this image etched in his mind one day, the sight of her disheveled and grunting and just so annoyed. What is it with the builder and why is teasing her so gratifying?

“You could have said that, you know,” the lilt in her voice is back and there was a slight pout forming on her lips. She went down the last step and stood next to him, sighing as her hands landed on her hips. “Could have said that and I wouldn’t have taken it the wrong way.” 

“I did state that you could keep it,” the architect said dryly and he could feel her roll her eyes.

“You’re impossible,” she sighed once more, “you know that’s not what I mean.” 

They started walking again, passing through Peach plaza. The wind blew through the trees and the structures. There’s still a chill in the air, the remnants of spring almost done. The mood between them shifted to an almost comfortable silence, and Gust could just decide that an apology isn’t needed anymore. 

“I concede,” he said though, making Linda move her gaze towards him, curious. 

“What?” 

“About what happened the other day,” they were already just a few more meters away from her workshop, the little house standing proudly against the moon’s light as if it wasn’t just a raggedy old cabin. 

“There were better ways to articulate what I said. I admit that my way was disrespectful to your efforts. I should have been clearer. You have my apologies.”

The blonde man was nonchalant in his words but he could feel her eyes boring into the side of his face, as if not quite believing what he just said. He turned to look at her own, deep blue eyes, facing her bewilderment head on. Both their footsteps stopped. 

“Did you just apologize?” 

“I said what I said.” 

Then she smiled. Slowly. Sweetly. A burst of laugh threatening release from her lips. Her eyes shone in the night surrounding them, slightly crinkling at the sides. 

Something in his chest constricted, a sudden bloom of warmth spreading to his limbs, to the tip of his fingers. A part of his heart committed the moment in its memory, her smile at its core. 

Well, _that_ certainly took him off-guard. 

“You are a weird one, Gust,” she released a small, soft laugh. The architect rose a brow. 

“Did you just call me weird? Right after my apology?” 

“Thank you, though,” Linda grinned and continued her walk. Gust followed suit.

Right as they reached her front yard, the builder turned to glance at him again. Her features were back to its normal friendly gaze, a smile plastered on her lips. Gust decided that smiling made her look her best, adding a certain appeal to her already pretty face. 

Linda extended her arm with an open palm. 

“I think we started on the wrong foot, Gust. So let’s try again,” the girl just smiled at him, blue eyes glinting in the dark.

“Hello, my name is Linda and I’m the owner of this Workshop. I look forward to working with you and A&G Construction. Together, let’s make Portia the best frontier town in the rest of the Free Cities.” 

Gust thought of years ago, of his father declaring the same sentiments, of his mother’s tender smile. He thought of his childhood days, of knowing nothing wrong in the world. 

He decided that this was definitely so her, to say the most optimistic things so rashly, so readily, her whole heart wide open for all to see. 

So ignorant. So _hopeful_. 

What he truly knew about this short girl standing in front of him was almost as good as a blank canvas. Yet she was now imprinted on his being, her presence already slowly painting colors in the absence of, the stark white picture filling in. In the middle of it all was her eyes. Blue like the oceans around them, the giver of life. 

His eyes landed on her outstretched hand, callused and rough. Working hands. But they were clean, polished, and delicately feminine in their shape. 

Gust couldn’t help the small smirk forming on his face. Then he grabbed her hand, a truce made. 

“Do let us.”

* * *

When he made that truce, Gust did not thought of the possibility of her dropping by their office almost _everyday_. She came just to ask about more details of their postings but her constant visits were infuriatingly distracting. Why he even felt like that, he refused to acknowledge. Still, he knew he can’t blame the builder. 

On the fourth time of those many visits, she only went there to greet him. It was the first time she visited with Albert around. His friend, with his frivolous love for women, welcomed the sudden intrusion gleefully, greeting the girl back with much enthusiasm. After making small talk with the fellow brunet, she then turned to look at the architect sitting by his desk at the back of the office, walking to him with that sweet smile of hers. 

“Good afternoon, Gust. How are you today?” the lilt in her voice was the same as always. He continued lining his sketch, trying his hardest to not look at her face. He’s almost done, anyway, might as well finish his work.

“Fine. What is it?” he asked with his usual passive tone. The builder looked at the sleeping pig by his feet, kneeling beside Gust’s chair to pat QQ on his head. His pet squirmed a little towards the hand, liking her soft caress. 

“I got a few of these while I was cutting down a tree. I remembered Ginger telling me that this was QQ’s favorite so I brought him some.” She took out an apple. That caught his attention enough to make him stop his work, glancing at the girl beside him. 

“You’re going to make him fatter.” 

“A few apples won’t hurt, no need to worry,” she giggled then grabbed two more apples from her satchel, putting it in front of QQ. The pig sniffed then took the first one, crunching on it happily with a grateful snort. Her smile grew brighter as she watched the plump creature eat. 

  
There was a certain danger with the image at hand, of her kneeling by his side and patting QQ on the head. Of her smile radiating her face. Something tugged inside his chest, the growing warmth trying to force him to acknowledge the threat on hand. Because this? This was a sight he’d want to see everyday. The thought made him wince inwardly. 

“Whatever, just don’t make a habit of this, that stupid pig is spoiled enough as he is,” he couldn’t stop the sharpness in his tone, suppressing the slight panic in his veins. Not when the warmth was lingering in his fingertips, in his face, in his chest. 

She rose her head to look at him, her face displaying bewilderment to his sudden irritation. Her deep blue eyes burrowed through him for a long moment, as if she could see through him, as if she could understand. Gust fought the urge to stand up and leave. To run would mean to admit defeat, was it not?

Then she smiled that damn smile again. There was clarity in her eyes.

“I’ll try not to spoil him more. Even though he’s so cute when he eats,” the girl gave QQ one last pat then stood up. She opened her satchel and took out a blue hardbound book, a white tower on the cover with rolling hills as its background. 

“Here, for you,” she offered, smiling brilliantly at him. Gust reluctantly took the book, careful not to touch her hand. 

_Structural Dimension Theory, _Gust read. His eyes widened, lips slightly parting. He’d been wanting to read this book for so long. Only a few thousand copies were published and he’d been on the search ever since his master Verna mentioned it when he was still at the Vincent Design Institute. The only other copy he knew of was located in the Atara Library. Since it was such a rare piece from the Old World, only a few high profile architects were allowed to see it. 

Now such a relic was in his hands. It’s nothing short of a miracle. 

“Where did you get this?” he asked slowly, awed. It felt worn out and it smelled _very_ old but Gust did not mind. He carefully flipped through the pages, the old text of the Old World was cleaner than what they have now, the papers were glossy, albeit a little yellow, and the images were high quality in their print. 

“I was mining at the Abandoned Ruins at the base of the hills of the Church of Light. It was kept in a box almost thirty feet deep,” the builder replied, watching his face in satisfaction. “I just read the title and I knew that it’s meant to be yours.” 

“You were thirty feet down yet you still think of other people. I do think I can never understand you,” he muttered then closed the book to look at her. 

“So how much do you want for it?” 

“Um, pardon, what?” the short girl asked incredulously, taken aback. 

“You are selling this, are you not? This book is one of the rarest architectural pieces from the Old World, almost a relic. Now, tell me your price and do let us negotiate on this. You can not make me believe that you are willing to give this away for free.” 

“That’s exactly what I’m trying to do. It’s a gift, Gust! It’s supposed to be free!” she said, her brows furrowing. Gust’s own brows rose, blankly staring at the girl as if she told a joke he refused to laugh to. 

There was a short silence after that, of them just staring at each other, seeing whether or not one of them would budge. 

“You…” the blonde man gave in with a tone of disbelief, “You are utterly senseless.”

The girl blinked at him then sighed, putting both hands on her hips. She then bent forward to whisper into his ear, a little too close for his liking. 

“Next time, just say ‘thank you’ instead of calling me weird. Friends give each other gifts and we are friends, aren’t we?” 

But before Gust could even react, Linda started walking away, murmuring and sighing to her self about “men and their denseness.” She held the door on the way out as she looked back, waving enthusiastically, her signature friendly smile back on her face. 

“Bye guys! See you around! Also Gust, you’re welcome!” 

The door closed with a _thump_ and she was gone. Gust stared after her, dumbfounded. The warmth in his chest flared back with a vengeance. It seethed through his limbs and fingertips. He could feel it, the uneasiness in his guts and the rapid beating against his ribs. 

Panic rose inside him tenfold. Gust was not stupid, he knew exactly what he was feeling. He knew it so well for the very reason he did not want it. _Shit_.

▰▰▰ 

Albert watched his friend and the awe-struck look on his face. He couldn’t hear them much from his place before but he saw all of it. Usually, Albert would have been a little jealous but curiosity overcame his childish envy. The last time he saw them together was at the Round Table almost two weeks ago. It was a sad affair, really. So Albert safely assumed that they were definitely not in the best of terms. 

Then what the hell just happened? 

He walked to his business partner who decided to turn back to his desk, albeit slowly. The architect held his pen yet other than that he did not move. He only stared at his design, his mind seemingly somewhere else. Albert’s brow rose.

“Mate, mind telling me more about what I just saw? Since when were you and miss builder such good friends.” Gust’s back stiffened at the mention of her.

“What the hell are you talking about? We’re mere acquaintances, that’s all,” he tried to reply coolly but Albert had been friends with him long enough to know that there was something more.

“Acquaintances don’t give each other rare architectural books from centuries ago. You know she could have sold that and made a fortune. So tell me what is up with you two. Did something happen after the lamp incident?” 

“We made a truce.”

“A truce. I see. Just a truce?” 

“Fine. She’s good friends with my sister. I’m assuming she’s treating me pleasantly because of that,” Gust said almost sharply, suddenly standing up. He turned to Albert with an annoyed look that the brunet was quite familiar with.

“If you excuse me, QQ and I will go have a walk. If you have nothing more of importance to say, I’ll take my leave,” The blonde man turned around then whistled, “QQ, come.” The little pig, an ever faithful companion, waddled behind his master’s steps. Albert watched his retreating figure in utter fascination. Gust only goes to walks when he needs an inspiration for a new project or when he is deep in his thoughts. 

Albert turned to look at what his friend was working on. The draft was already in its rendering stage, the design already finished. 

_Such oddity_, Albert bemused, crossing his arms.

* * *

_This is nothing but a childish fancy. It will pass soon,_ Gust thought to himself as he moved his hands in delicate strokes to paint waves on his canvas. It’s been three weeks since Linda gave him the book and almost two weeks since she brought in her materials and enough Gols for a house upgrade. A&G Construction has been working with her for a week now and her home is almost complete. 

The few times Gust had to drop by to overlook the construction, Linda was there running around to give a hand to their workers. They tried to tell her that her participation was not needed, though greatly appreciated, and that she should focus on her commissions instead. But the little builder and her excessive urge to help others would not budge. 

Gust sighed, stopping his hand and just stared at the sky. Oranges and pinks were painted all over the heavens, the golden hour starting its descend. He should stop thinking about her. How would these stupid feelings go away if he kept thinking about her. 

It did not help that Albert was pestering him about it as well or that Ginger started watching him more closely since last week. Or that he could pinpoint her voice in a crowded room. Or that her usually messy appearance grew to be more endearing as the days passed by. Gust sighed again. 

“Gust?” 

He stiffened, gradually turning his head to look at her without looking at her face. 

There she stood, the cause of his internal woes. He could feel his heart almost expanding against his ribs at the mere presence of her, at the sound of her calling his name. Gust cringed, when did he become such a sentimental schoolboy.

“Do the workers need something?” he asked, using everything in his defiant self to finally trail his sight towards her face. His eyes suddenly widened in alarm. 

“Linda? What happened?” Her usually radiant expression was gone. There was a smile in her lips but her eyes said otherwise. She walked towards the tree behind him, leaning her back and hands against it as she looked down. Gust could feel his stomach drop at the thought of a blunder in their construction. 

“Did something happen to your house?” 

“Oh! No, the construction finished a few hours ago already. Your crew did great, Gust. Thank you so much,” she tried to smile but Gust knew her well enough by then. He stared at her, at the forlorn expression she tried her best to hide. Something ached in his chest. He hated the fact that the usual glimmer in her eyes were absent. 

“C-can I stay here for a while?” Linda asked meekly, looking at the ground with her hands behind her.

“I’d like to watch you paint, if you don’t mind. I’ll leave if it bothers you.” 

Gust stared at her for a moment before nodding. He then turned back to his painting. It was the scene of the sea with a storm roaring above it. There was a tiny red boat in the middle of everything, fighting through the monstrous waves. He forced his hands to move, putting highlights on the top of the water, adding dimensions on the otherwise flat painting. 

The architect heard Linda shifting to sit underneath the tree, leaning her back against the trunk. He could feel her eyes on his back, watching him as he continued his work. The silence between them lacked their usual comfort. It irked him. 

“Tell me what’s wrong,” it wasn’t a question. Gust’s voice was low, an attempt to be gentle. He continued to paint and kept his back on her. It felt safer, somehow, for the both of them. A part of him knew that if he saw the look in her eyes right now, he would not be able to stop himself. From what? Well, Gust was not keen on finding out. 

“It’s nothing,” Linda chuckled hollowly. “Just that I messed up one commission.” She tried to be casual about it but Gust felt the small quiver in her voice. “I got so caught up in the construction that I forgot about the deadline for the commission. So I rushed the piece, thinking that an unfinished piece is better than none at all.” 

A shaky sob escaped her lips making Gust tighten the grip on his brush. 

“I messed up big time, Gust. I failed my client. He wasn’t happy about it, told me that if I wasn’t capable of finishing it on the deadline then I should have just told him,” she muttered as she tried to wipe the tears. 

“Such a disappointment… so dumb, so stupid,” Linda tried to laugh it off but her attempt only came out as a whimper. Gust stood stiffly, still keeping his back on her but had stopped painting. Every word she said against herself was a sharp stab on his own chest.

“You did mess up,” the architect started clearly. “It was an oversight on your part for you to forget the deadline. You should have fixed your priorities and just trusted my team more.” He heard her stifle another sob and Gust cursed himselfinwardly for not knowing how to be softer with his words. His mouth was as cynical as his soul and he never truly learned the language of empathy. Oh, but he was trying. 

“Don’t you think I didn’t know that already?!” Linda sputtered through her tears. “I know I failed him, I know that it was my mistake-“ 

“Good, then you are not dumb nor are you a disappointment,”

“Huh?” 

“Failure will always be part of the process. In the grand scheme of things, one failure does not equal the lack of skills or dedication. Sometimes, it’s just ill-luck. Sometimes, it’s just a reminder to work a little harder.” Gust closed his eyes tightly, exhaling a breath as he straightened his back, forcing himself to still not look at her face. 

“Stupidity is not knowing one’s mistake and being a disappointment is refusing to acknowledge it. So stop with that self deprecation, it’s annoying and it doesn’t suit you,” his words will never be the gentlest but he hoped that she got what he meant. _You’re better off smiling,_ he thought as he stared at the ocean on his canvas. It was the same enticing blue of her eyes. _Damn it_.

“Stupid Gust,” Linda muttered suddenly behind him. 

“Excuse me, but what did you just-?” he snapped his head to look at her, his brows furrowed in an irritated line.

The little builder was still crying, the tears rolling down her face nonstop. 

“Stupid, _kind_ Gust,” she hiccuped as she tried her best to wipe her eyes. “You could have said that since the beginning, you obstinate, kind man.” 

Linda met his gaze, the twinkle in her eyes was finally back. Her cheeks and nose were red, her hair was ruffled. She was tear-stained and messy and everything he should have found dislikable. She was the most beautiful thing he had seen in his lifetime. 

Then she smiled and his stubborn heart never really stood a chance. 

_Childish fancy my ass, _he thought in defeat, in awe. 

“Thank you, Gust,” Linda said with a sniff but there wasn’t any grief in her tone anymore. She looked at him as if he was the most gracious man that ever walked the Earth and it was gratifying. It was humbling. 

It was frightening. 

▰▰▰ 

In the solace of his own room, Gust let himself think. He refused to call his feelings love. It wasn’t. Not yet, anyway. However, he could already feel it forming roots within him. In his chest, in his mind, in the center of his being. 

_Whether this passes or not, what does it matter, anyway?_ Gust thought to himself as he stared in the dark ceiling of his room, only illuminated slightly by the lamp on his working table. The finalized design for the Azula project was done, now packed in a large envelop ready to be sent to Atara. He then looked at the blue book on the nightstand, at the only material thing that represents her presence in his room.

Not acting upon his feelings was the best route to take, Gust decided as he turned his body on his bed, turning his gaze away from the book. He knew that it was a coward’s decision, but he never really thought himself brave.

_It’s not like we’ll be more than friends, _he mused. And they were truly friends now, as astonishing as it may sound. Yet it felt right all the same. 

And maybe that was enough.


End file.
